


Hogwarts Has Not Forgotten

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hogwarts' Hallways [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Badass Hufflepuff, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hogwarts was meant to be safe, I know how people are, I will find you, No shipping, Salazar understands Helga, The founders are the best brotp, if you even think of shipping Harry with one of thr founders I'll find you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Rowena got too caught in her research and motherhood until she didn't, and Godric went out to have quests when he should have prioritized the students, but Salazar had always been the closest to her heart and the one who had stayed behind, again and again, to make sure their students were okay. Hogwarts was meant to be safe. Rowena had designed the wards, and Godric powered it, but Salazar and Helga had made of the school a home.





	Hogwarts Has Not Forgotten

Albus Dumbledore had seen many strange things in his very long life. The darkest magic had been put on his desk just a few days ago by the boy who had the purest magic protecting him. His life had always been unusual. And yet, nothing had ever prepared him to have a cordial meeting with the founders of Hogwarts.

This was the return of legends in his office and he could not stop smiling.

"Harry, I wonder why you're always involved in such wonders", Dumbledore said, even though he could guess. (His guesses were usually right, except, of course, when they were terribly, terribly wrong.)

"I wonder too, Professor", Harry said. He sounded worn out and kept staring at the founders in what was frankly a quite understandable reaction that proved his exhaustion with this kind of situation. Harry usually tried not to stare at people, famous as they might be. Godric noticed his staring and smiled amused. Harry ducked his head and blushed in embarassment.

"You four can, of course, stay at Hogwarts, even though it might take some time to provide you with adequate quarters. I will-"

"While we appreciate it, Headmaster", Salazar said. He gave Helga what to anyone else would look like a smirk, but she could easily notice the question in his eyes. She smiled. "That won't be necessary. I can assure you that Hogwarts has not forgotten us."

Dumbledore raised a brow, but made no comment. He knew better than to argue about Hogwarts with the founders, even if he was the Headmaster.

"I'm glad that was discussed", Helga started, and Salazar sighed. Out of all of them, he had always been the one to understand her better. Of course he knew what she was going to do. (She loved all of them, of course she did; but Salazar had always been her ally in their shared goal in a way that the others could and did not be. Rowena got too caught in her research and motherhood until she didn't, and Godric went out to have quests when he should have prioritized the students, but Salazar had always been the closest to her heart and the one who had stayed behind, again and again, to make sure their students were okay. Hogwarts was meant to be safe. Rowena had designed the wards, and Godric powered it, but Salazar and Helga had made of the school a home.) "But could I have a word alone with you, Headmaster?"

Godric frowned at her in confusion. Frankly, his own student, wearing red and gold in his black robes, and he didn't notice anything? Helga had taken care of the most fragile students, but Godric had been there, too. Rowena shrugged. She probably understood, despite clearly not seeing reason to rush. (She had understood even less than Godric. Of all of them, it was honestly the most shocking when she had a child.)

"Of course", said Dumbledore, despite his clear confusion. "Harry, if you could give us a moment?"

The boy squinted at the founders and, seemingly not thinking of them as a threat just yet, shrugged, stammered something, and went to the hallway to meet his friends. They hadn't been happy to stay behind, but no one wanted them to start asking more questions than their still-confused minds could answer at the moment.

"Should we go too, Helga?", Godric asked.

"You can go if you want", she said. The 'but I'd rather you stayed' was implicit. Judging by the way he stayed in the armchair Dumbledore had conjured for them, he understood.

"Helga, is this really the time?", Salazar asked. She noticed he only protested the timing. Oh well, they had always disagreed in how quickly these things should be done. She knew he wouldn't leave her to do this alone, though. (He left once. He came back. Hogwarts was his home, too.)

"Yes, I am sure, Salazar."

"Well, I'll go. I have many tests to run", Rowena said, and left. Helga hadn't expected her to stay this time, not with so much lost time and lost knowledge to understand again. She shrugged.

"May I ask, now that everyone who should or wanted to leave already did, what do you want to talk about?", Dumbledore asked. He looked like someone who was not used to having his actions questioned. Helga was looking forward to this.

(Godric had vanquished dragons, and Rowena had created magic never before dreamed of, and Salazar had stopped wars before they even started, but Helga's miracles were quieter, slower, closer to the hearth than they were to dangerous forests and dusty labs and dark rooms. Her miracles grew. They were no less important.)

"You may", she said. "And may I ask who is taking care of the boy that just left this office?"

"Harry Potter", Godric said. "I remember that much. He's quite brave. One of mine, I think."

"He's indeed a Gryffindor", Dumbledore nodded. "Which is why I wonder why you've taken an interest on him, Lady Hufflepuff, but I can assure you the boy is safe where he lives."

"A child does not need to be in my House for me to care", Helga said, voice as cold as the Black Lake in the coldest night of the winter. Godric and Salazar, both already having seen her fury before, did not startle. Dumbledore frowned in confusion. "Now tell me, Headmaster, how are you so sure Harry is safe?"

"You have to understand, Lady Hufflepuff, that the boy has been the target of a Dark Lord since a very young age. Voldemort, that's his name, managed to kill his mother, but as she had died to protect him-..."

"A sacrifice of love", Godric said approvingly. "A last resort, of course, and rarely used, but very effective. I'd guess it's tied to her blood?"

"Yes, in fact", Dumbledore didn't seem surprised that Gryffindor knew. It was exactly the kind of reckless and honorable sacrifice Godric would approve. And, Helga thought to herself, the kind of desperate, protective magic she would probably have done, too. "I had to tie the blood wards to her sister's house. So, you see, the boy is safer there than anywhere else except for Hogwarts, if Voldemort ever comes back, and evidence says he will."

"Do the wards tell you when the boy is in danger?", Salazar asked. He had now that same calculating look in his eyes that had stopped kings a thousand of years before. Helga smirked.

(a snake is a snake is a snake is a snake)

"Yes, actually", Dumbledore looked at Salazar in a way that suggested he was offended and trying very hard not to show it. "It warns me in case of danger."

"What kind of danger?", Helga calmly asked. 

"External threats. If the house's wards are affected or trespassed by magic."

"So let me get this straight", said Godric, ignoring Salazar's smirk. "The boy's aunt could have starved him to death and you would be none the wiser?"

"Well, theoretically, yes, but Petunia has accepted the boy in her house-"

"Accepting a kid doesn't mean she took care of him. Doesn't mean she fed him or hugged him or taught him important things. Doesn't mean she didn't hurt him". Helga had a friendly smile in her face that was scarier than Godric's most furious expression. It was a much subtler, but much more dangerous, threat. An illness in your lungs instead of a sword to your stomach.

"I don't believe there's love between them, no, but it's still safer-"

"Oh yes, much better for the kid to die of starvation than with a spell. Tell me, how did you even get to that brilliant conclusion?", Salazar sneered. "Harry was clever and brave enough to disarm my basilisk without dying or hurting someone. He wouldn't flinch when an adult stands up if he didn't have experience with that being a more certain danger."

And we will talk about that idea of letting a basilisk in the castle", Helga promised Salazar, who blanched. "But I agree with Slytherin. His robes barely fit him, and Hogwarts' robes are charmed. There's something wrong. And a life without love, without care, is even a life worth living at all?"

"There's nowhere the boy could stay at summer that would be safer."

"Oh, but there is", Godric grinned. It was the same grin he used to give her after a battle, bloody and dirty, but satisfied he had done his duty and trusting her to fix the rest. "You just said. 'The boy is safer there than anywhere else except for Hogwarts'."

Dumbledore frowned, actually considering the idea for a moment before discarding it.

"No one will be here in the summer to take care of Harry. I won't let a child alone with the house elves for an entire summer."

"And yet you'll leave him with people who clearly aren't doing his duty towards him."

"We'll be here", Helga said. Salazar and Godric looked at her with twin expressions of resignation. "And more important, I'll be here."

"Are you offering to take care of Harry?", Dumbledore seemed stunned. 

"In fact, yes. I used to take care of the students who were orphans, or had abusive families. I would be equipped to deal with his situation. If Godric doesn't mind that I take care of one of his?"

"You go ahead", he shrugged, "it's not like I could do it, not like you."

"Are you aware you would have to be his legal guardian in order to take care of him well?". Dumbledore seemed to be slowly accepting the idea.

"Well, yes. But I'm one of the Founders. Would anyone really deny me the guardianship of a student, even a famous one?"

"I don't believe so, no", Salazar agreed with a cat-like smile.

"I believe your idea could work. I'd feel more at ease if you asked Harry about how he feels about it, first, but I'd be glad to help", Dumbledore finally said.

A Founder was powerful enough to protect even Harry Porter, and with four of them in the castle, well, it might stop some of Voldemort's plans before they even start, if they're lucky. And Dumbledore had never enjoyed leaving Harry to fend by himself with the Dursleys.

"I will ask him, don't worry."

Hogwarts was meant to be safe. Rowena Ravenclaw designed the wards, Godric Gryffindor powered them, Salazar Slytherin created escape plans in case they failed.

Helga Hufflepuff took care of those who were inside of them.


End file.
